120314vyllenerisio
gardeningCatastrophe GC began trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 20:30 -- 08:30 GC: heyyyy Vyllen! 08:30 GC: Sup Risi 08:31 GC: My brother from the same mother but a different father 08:33 GC: That is my titl3, y3s. What's up? ;P 08:34 GC: how*re you doing? 08:36 GC: I'm okay actually. I think I controll3d a bunch of frogs. And that was pr3tty sw33t? 08:36 GC: awesome! You must be getting a handle on your powers! 08:37 GC: I still haven*t gotten a chance to stretch my theoretical mind muscles but eventually 08:38 GC: Maybe soon we could like, work together or something! 08:38 GC: Life and mind control could do some scary combos I bet 08:38 GC: Probably~ 08:39 GC: Mayb3 I could us3 lif3 to just turn off all of th3ir brain activity and you can... control th3m? 08:40 GC: or maybe I could like, steal their state of mind, so that it*s easier to bypass their brain and take them over with life? 08:40 GC: Oh man y3ah 08:42 GC: who knows dude 08:43 GC: and how are you feeling about the world your one? 08:43 GC: It's okay? 08:44 GC: I m3an, th3s3 fucking dolls k33p almost killing us. 08:44 GC: uh 08:45 GC: Y3ah it's all this hug3 w33b party jambor33 08:46 GC: weeb? did you mean weeds? 08:46 GC: YOu need to keep weeds out of the garden dude 08:47 GC: No I m3an, it's lik3 a r3ally BAD anim3 ov3r h3r3 08:47 GC: oh 08:47 GC: ew 08:47 GC: With th3 tsund3r3s and th3 shitty romanc3. 08:48 GC: All th3s3 fuckin' b-bakas 08:59 GC: doki doki? 08:59 GC: H3ll y3ah 08:59 GC: It's sugoi or som3 shit. 09:02 GC: Oh 09:02 GC: there*s just a bunch of dogs here 09:03 GC: and this buttmunch with a mask on 09:03 GC: Hahah what? 09:05 GC: LOCAR 09:05 GC: all the dogs want me to buy this anti-fire extinguisher 09:05 GC: So... a flam3throw3r? 09:06 GC: o 09:06 GC: *no 09:06 GC: I think it*s shaving cream 09:06 GC: which I never really considered for fire extinguishing and yet it makes so much sense 09:07 GC: Do3sn't th3 can say highly flammibl3? 09:08 GC: Probably not 09:09 GC: Y3ah doubt it. Warnings and dir3ctions ar3 just guid3lin3s anyways 09:18 GC: that*s what I thought, then I set a microwave on fire 09:18 GC: And now you know you w3nt just A BIT ov3r 09:20 GC: whaaaaaaat? noooooo 09:21 GC: H3h3h3h3h 09:21 GC: Oh and there*s also Slim Pickins 09:21 GC: Who? Sounds lik3 a shady mobst3r or som3thing... 09:22 GC: he is 09:22 GC: Scummy pile of scum 09:22 GC: with a dog mask 09:22 GC: Huh... 09:22 GC: I b3t h3 sm3lls r3ally bad... 09:23 GC: he smells like too much cologne 09:25 GC: Huh. Too much cologn3 DO3S sm3ll t3rribl3... 09:33 GC: Yeah dude, it really does 09:33 GC: any way, I should get going 09:34 GC: Alright! Was nic3 catching up! -- gardeningCatastrophe GC gave up trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 21:49 --